Pildoras Ácidas
by A. Greengrass
Summary: Draco Malfoy. Pavoneándose como siempre con una bandada de chicas de tercer año corriendo detrás de él. Ni el gran Harry Potter le podía hacer sombra a alguien como él, aunque muchos no creían lo mismo. Para mí, era claramente una desatención. DracoxHermione — Astoria Greengras POV
1. Capítulo uno

_Disclaimer: Todos y cada uno de los personajes y nombres descritos de aquí en más son de la original obra de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**~ Farsas**

Queenie había sido la favoritadesde el principio. Había deleitado a nuestros padres consiguiendo su puesto en la casa Slytherin, la más gloriosa. Se había destacado en todas sus calificaciones e incluso podía decirse que era una de las pocas _sangre pura_ que quedaban en Hogwarts. Al tiempo que ella comenzaba su tercer curso en el colegio, yo apenas iniciaba el primero. Papá y mamá, a diferencia de los dos años anteriores, no demostraron el mismo entusiasmo el día que visitamos Diagon para comprar mis cosas.

Mi nombre es Astoria. Astoria Greengrass. Y esta es la historia que pretendo contar, mi historia. Lo considero algo así como un diario íntimo, una autobiografía. Mi vida actualmente es monótona, con tendencia a ser bastante insulsa. Frecuentemente, mi historia se verá opacada por el natural resplandor de mi hermana, Daphne, o como a mis padres le gusta decirle, **Queenie**. Por costumbre, yo también le digo así. Por costumbre, a mi me llaman **Tori**.

Los Greengrass no nos destacábamos por nuestro orgullo familiar, ni por nuestra fortuna. Éramos acomodados, sí, sangre pura. Vivíamos en una modesta mansión, en Wiltshire, sureste de Inglaterra. Se rumoreaba que por allí estaría la imponente Mansión Malfoy, pero en mi corta vida jamás la había apreciado.

Mi oscuro cabello, a tono con mis ojos negros, era lacio y sedoso, muy similar al de mi hermana pero algo más largo. Las hermanas Greengrass nos parecíamos demasiado físicamente, pero éramos muy diferentes en nuestro carácter. Ella era más bien amigable, aclamada por mis padres. Se notaba a leguas que era la más deseada y que yo, por el contrario, no era más que un estorbo allí. Yo me caracterizaba por ser bastante frívola, sombría, muy solitaria. Los familiares y amigos me describían como lúgubre para mis apenas dieciséis años.

La historia que les voy a contar empieza con mi llegada a Hogwarts. Con apenas once años me las ingeniaba para llamar la atención de los profesores. Usualmente obtenía buenas notas y me destacaba en las clases; por alguna razón tenía vocación de servicio, siempre me atrajo el trabajo en la enfermería. Las pociones eran mi fuerte, como de la mayoría de los Slytherins: en las mazmorras me perdía entre los calderos hirvientes, deleitándome con los aromas que emanaban.

Me pasaba noches enteras leyendo y releyendo los libros escolares, e incluso había extraído de la biblioteca un sinfín de volúmenes acerca de la fabricación de pociones. Mi devoción por el estudio fácilmente me guió en el camino de la soledad. No contaba con muchos amigos, mi hermana tendía a ignorarme en el colegio y la mayoría de la gente intentaba evitarme. No era algo que me molestase, de hecho me agradaba estar sola para poder leer y aprender más. Compartía mis días en el colegio con otro Slytherin, Jackson, quién se había hecho amigo mío por su destreza en la clase de Pociones.

Cualquiera diría que algo nos traíamos entre manos, siempre buscábamos quedar juntos, pasábamos la mayor parte del día en la biblioteca o experimentando en baños averiados con equipos de pociones viejos. Sin embargo, los chicos no me atraían bastante. O tal vez no había prestado la suficiente atención. Sólo una cabeza rubia hizo que levantara la vista de "Antídotos asiáticos" y me desconcentrase por primera vez en la tarde.

Draco Malfoy. Pavoneándose como siempre con una bandada de chicas de tercer año corriendo detrás de él. Ni el gran Harry Potter le podía hacer sombra a alguien como él, aunque muchos no creían lo mismo. Para mí, era claramente una desatención. Nunca me había sentido así, atraída por alguien. Sabía que lo mío con Malfoy era prácticamente imposible: a pesar de nuestras raíces en común, el chico ya seguramente estaría destinado a una importante hija de ricachones.

De cualquier forma, soñar no cuesta nada. Me inventé mil y una historias en mi mente, repasándolas una por una antes de irme a dormir. El muchacho no me registraba, tal vez hasta ni siquiera me había observado detenidamente. Sabía que conocía mi nombre, porque Queenie seguramente me había mencionado. Pocas veces nos habíamos cruzado en la sala común que compartíamos, pero creo que aún no habíamos cruzado palabra. Hasta aquella noche.

Yo, sumida en mi libro de antídotos, me había dejado caer sobre un sofá, a un costado de la sala, muy cerca de la chimenea. Hacía frío en todo momento allí, pero la vista del lago negro era increíble a cualquier horario. Mis gafas se habían resbalado hasta la punta de mi recta nariz hasta tal punto que estaban a centímetros de las páginas amarillentas del libro, pero yo, tan concentrada en la lectura, no me había percatado del hecho.

En un momento determinado de la tarde, entró él. Tan codiciado como siempre, portando su escoba en su hombro, luciéndose tan increíblemente sexy que podría haberle hecho una escultura allí mismo. Claramente me distraje de la lectura, y subiéndome las gafas detenidamente, observé cómo se acercaba hasta mi asiento.

_— Levántate_. –me ordenó, tan frívolamente que pareció ladrarme.

Me recorrió con la mirada lascivamente, sentí que casi pudo olerme. Colocó una mano en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él, apoyándose e inclinándose sobre el sillón en el que había estado sentada anteriormente. Su otra mano buscó en la hendidura entre los almohadones hasta lograr sacar una caja de terciopelo, de esas que portan un anillo. Lo guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica y volvió a erguirse. Noté que me llevaba cerca de una cabeza. Su rostro rozó mi mejilla y luego, empujó mi cuerpo de nuevo al sillón, arrojándome para que volviera a sentarme. Giró y se fue, tan increíble como había llegado.

Lo odié. Lo odié tanto. Había quedado cual estúpida mirándolo de aquella forma, aún sorprendida por su acercamiento. Ni siquiera había podido articular palabra ante su imponente figura. ¿Cómo me había ilusionado así? ¿Cómo iba a poder ser que el magnífico Draco se fijara en mí? Imposible. A él le gustaban las chicas simpáticas, y fáciles entre otras cualidades, como esa tal Pansy Parkinson, que correteaba tras él como si portara un millón de galeones. Es cierto, su perfume era tan exquisito que podía imaginarme hasta a Dumbledore corriendo detrás de él. Sin embargo, la forma en que me había mirado, en que me había tocado, había dejado una gran impresión en mí.

Lo deseaba, pero a la vez lo detestaba. No podía ser tan manipulador, y yo tan crédula. Había caído por completo en sus redes, y por más que quisiera salir, ya estaba atada a su "encanto". Intenté olvidarme, pensar en otra cosa, distraerme en libros enormes, pero una y otra vez me volvía a la mente su entrada triunfal en la sala y el episodio entre nosotros se marcaba a fuego en mi mente cada vez más. Lo detestaba, sí, pero deseaba que algo volviera a suceder entre nosotros dos. Y esperaba no volver a quedar tan humillada luego.

Mi oportunidad se dio casi al final de mi primer curso en Hogwarts. Se acercaba la medianoche y yo me había quedado terminando unos deberes de transformaciones. La profesora McGonagall nos había mandado a escribir un pergamino de metro y medio acerca del hechizo de Conmutación y aún me faltaban diez centímetros. Unos pasos detrás de mí llamaron mi atención, y pensé que era un prefecto que había llegado para regañarme. Pero no, era él: con una mano ensangrentada y su nariz embadurnada en el líquido escarlata. Me extraño que no hubiera acudido a la enfermería, pero seguramente sería una herida de guerra. Sus dos amigotes, Crabbe y Goyle, no lo acompañaron esta vez.

Cuidadosamente, me acerqué a su lado y lo ayudé a limpiarse. No había nadie más allí. Aún no nos habían enseñado a arreglar huesos rotos, pero con su ayuda y un poco de práctica con mi varita, conjuré un _Episkey_ que logró detener la hemorragia. Su mirada hambrienta recorrió mi cuerpo, me observó cual animal del zoo. Sus ojos grises recorrieron mi escueta figura, mientras no podía imaginar lo que él estaba pensando en su retorcido cerebro. No lo podía ni pensar. Me dio tanto asco que le volteé la cara de una bofetada.

El muchacho se levantó delante de mí y me sujetó por la muñeca con la cual le había pegado. Hizo que se me doblasen las rodillas de la fuerza con la que retuvo mi mano, por lo que quedé muy por debajo de él.

_— Pero si no eres más que una golfa inmunda…_ -susurró con una sonrisa en su rostro. Acto seguido, me escupió la cara. La repulsión que sentí en ese momento era invaluable.

Sin decir más, se fue a su dormitorio, dejándome allí una vez más, humillada.

* * *

NdeA. Daphne Greengrass, el personaje creado por J. , llevaba el nombre de "Queenie" en sus borradores iniciales. Me gustó y por eso quise hacerle un pequeño honor en esta ficticia historia.


	2. Capítulo dos

**~ Miénteme**

Las vacaciones eran aburridas, hasta tal punto de transformarse en tediosas para mí. Queenie, para variar, se pasaba las tardes respondiendo una cantidad inimaginable de lechuzas que recibía día a día, de esos a los que llamaba "amigos". Por mi parte, le había escrito un par de veces a Jackson, más que nada cuando me aburría de la soledad, pero como en el colegio, éramos de intercambiar poco diálogo. No veía la hora de que llegara la carta de Hogwarts con el material de lectura para le próximo curso. Había comprado algunos libros para leer durante el verano pero literalmente, me los había tragado. Y mis padres no eran especialmente fanáticos de la lectura, por lo que la biblioteca de la casa dejaba mucho que desear; la mayor parte de los libros de magia eran legado de mis abuelos.

Una noche calurosa de verano, de esas casi al final de las vacaciones, una curiosa invitaron llego a manos de mis padres. Un pesado sobre blanco con inscripciones en tinta negra, nos invitaba a una cena en la Mansión Malfoy, con el motivo de unir a las familias. ¿La verdadera razón? Queenie haciendo alarde de sus impresentables amistades. A mis padres les hizo mucha ilusión ir a cenar a lo de unos ricachones. Me negué a ir, prefería mil veces tener cuatro horas seguidas de cháchara con el interesantísimo profesor Binns antes que pisar ese lugar.

— _Mira si te vas a quedar sola aquí, ridícula._ —se reía mi padre. —_Vamos Tori, compraré lindos vestidos para tu hermana y para ti._ —insistía mi madre.

No les hacia un favor con mis rotundos "no", pero lamentablemente la palabra de una niña de doce años no tenía ningún peso en las decisiones familiares. Yo iba a ir, contra mi voluntad, y ellos iban a quedar bien delante de los Malfoy. Detestable. Sabía de un episodio que no les iba a gustar saber a los padres del Slytherin, y las oportunidades de venganza había que aprovecharlas. ¿Qué iban a pensar de su hijo cuando supieran la manera en que trataba a las chicas durante la época escolar? Seguro no sabían que estaban engendrando a un pequeño acosador en potencia tras esos muros.

Draco se llevaba bien con Queenie, de hecho, parecían entenderse a la perfección. La visión de esa amistad me produjo unas inevitables ganas de vomitar, y a la vez, debo admitir que una punzada de celos se clavó en mi pecho y no me abandonó en toda la noche. La relación entre nuestros padres era demasiado cordial; al margen, Narcisa parecía estar oliendo estiércol a todo momento. Me sentí algo desencajada, hasta la hora de la cena, donde mi chance finalmente se presentó. El señor Malfoy me pregunto por mi primer año en Hogwarts y yo no tuve mas remedio que serle franca. Detestaba las mentiras. Aproveché para mirar fijamente al menor de los Malfoy mientras hablaba.

— _¿Qué decirle señor Malfoy? Soy Slytherin, comparto la sala común con el impertinente de su hijo._ —Tragué, sabía que me estaba metiendo en problemas. —_No sabía que en su hogar le enseñaran a manosear y escupir a las niñas, parece un arte bien infundido en su educación._

—_¿Qué dices?_ —se acongojó la señora Malfoy.

— _Es mentira._ —sentenció Queenie. _—Yo soy de su clase y sé muy bien que eso es un invento de la retorcida mente de mi hermana menor, señor Malfoy._

— _Cállate Daphne._ —estallé, furiosa. _—Tu no sabes nada_ —miré a mi madre, infundiéndome de valor, pero ésta corrió la vista de mi. Mi padre prefirió intentar remendar la situación.

_— Discúlpela, señor Malfoy. Debe ser un malentendido. Sobre todo si la niña sigue inventando y leyendo cada historia con esos libros raros que tiene, ¡pero qué acusación más seria has hecho, Astoria! ¡Vergüenza!_

No mentía. Él y yo lo sabíamos muy bien, pero no había forma de demostrarlo, no tenía pruebas, por lo que pronto mis palabras fueron silenciadas por el tintineo de los cubiertos. De pronto, me había quedado sin apetito alguno. La conversación era tensa, pero pronto el alcohol hizo sus efectos en los mayores y pasaron a reírse solos. Una situación _para nada_ incómoda para nosotros tres. Por suerte, mis padres decidieron terminar temprano con eso, para así volver temprano a casa.

_— Mejor suerte la próxima vez, **nena**._ —susurró Draco en mi oído a la vez que besaba mi mejilla a modo de saludo; me provocó golpearle la entrepierna pero me contuve, no quería causarle otro mal tiempo a mi familia.

Las vacaciones se pasaron aún más lentamente luego del episodio en la Mansión Malfoy. Yo seguia enojada con mis padres, por lo que cuando finalmente llegó la carta de Hogwarts, decidí ir sola al callejón Diagon, desapareciendo de mi hogar durante todo el día. Eso sí, tomé algunos galeones "prestados" de los ahorros de mi madre, y esperaba que ella no se diera cuenta del faltante. Era raro recorrer el callejón sin compañía, pero la verdad era que lo conocía de memoria. Compré pergamino y plumas, además de proveerme de un sinfín de artículos para Pociones. Los libros escolares eran bastantes, por lo que terminé gastando lo que quedaba de mi escueto presupuesto en ellos.

La heladería de Florean Fortescue estaba colmada de gente, por lo que pasé de largo. Casi me tropiezo con una parejita de idiotas a la salida del local: Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy._ —Fíjate por donde caminas, imbécil. —_ me gritó ella, sumamente educada. Luego se alejaron riéndose de mí. Ojala pudiera evitarlos en el colegio, pero lamentablemente eran Slytherin también. Me olvidé de ellos cuando reconocí a mi padre, gritándome desde el otro lado del callejón. Sí, un poco me castigaron. Cuando tuve la oportunidad de salir de mi casa nuevamente, fue el primero de septiembre. Pude deshacerme de mis padres, gracias a Merlin, al subir una vez más al expreso de Hogwarts, embarcándome hacia el castillo que pasaría a ser mi hogar por el resto del año.

Lo que no sabía esta vez eran las sorpresas que tenían preparadas para los alumnos en el colegio. El torneo de los Tres Magos. Había leído algo sobre él en algún sitio pero no me había llamado la atención. Ahora tendríamos oportunidad de presenciarlo, pero no podíamos participar. A los menores, generalmente nos dejaban afuera de todo. La mejor parte era escuchar a Draco quejarse porque su valía no iba a poder ponerse a prueba en la competencia. No sabía de qué valía se regodeaba, el muy cobarde. No pude contener la risa cuando se enteró de que Potter iba a participar, siendo menor de edad. Se le cayó la mandíbula de la sorpresa y acto seguido, comenzó a patear todo cuanto tenía a su alcance, incluso a Parkinson, que emitió un gritito ahogado.

La gran novedad fue el Baile de Navidad, pero lamentablemente, solo podrían asistir los alumnos de cuarto año en adelante, a menos que un alumno menor fuera invitado a asistir. Mis chances de ir se evaporaron con el paso de los días hasta que me llegó una particular nota. Me citaba ese mismo día, en la sala común, a la medianoche. No estaba firmada, pero me intrigó lo suficiente como para ir.

El fuego del hogar se había reducido a cenizas y la sala común estaba desierta. Excepto por él. Draco Malfoy, cómo no, aguardando en uno de los altos sillones. Me hizo señas para que me acercara. Raro.

— _Vas a venir al baile conmigo. Sí, mi padre quería que "me disculpase"_ —hizo un ademán con su mano. —_y éste es el precio. No hace falta que digas nada. Y mantenlo en secreto. Puedes irte._

El muchacho estaba hecho para dar órdenes, pero preferí callarme la boca y no retrucarle nada. ¡Iría al Baile! Sí, con esa rata inmunda, pero la ilusion se habia apoderado de mí de cualquier manera.

* * *

_Gracias por los reviews, gente. Los aprecio mucho. Y también aprecio las visitas a la historia, aunque no dejen un comentario o crítica de regalo, de verdad es muy importante que lean lo que escribo._


End file.
